underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humans are a species of mortals seen in the ''Underworld'' films. The series portrays them as living creatures that were previously unaware of the war between the Vampires and Lycans. The humans only play a larger role in Underworld: Awakening, though they are still seen throughout the series. History Over the years, humans have mostly avoided the Immortal species, mostly believing that Vampires and Lycans/Werewolves were just myths and legends, never real. But most humans that do encounter specimens, and aware of their true natures, end up becoming either one or are killed by them. In the past, the Vampire Death Dealers have been known to sell out their services to wealthy humans in exchange for protection against the savage Werewolves, maintaining a fairly amiable relationship between the species. However, given that Vampires are nocturnal, they don't trust mortals enough to act as their daylight guardians—their apparent mortality, the fact that they could be turned into more savage beasts by the Werewolves and the lack of superhuman abilities are some of discounting factors to their credibility as guardians for their immortal counterparts. And so Vampires turn to the Lycans as alternative. Both of the Vampire and Lycan species can trace their origins to a human family that carried a extremely rare genetic mutation. Due to this mutation, some members of this human family were able to become Immortals, beginning the Vampire and Werewolf/Lycan bloodlines. Very few Vampires or Lycans are born Immortal, with most having once been a human. ''Underworld ]] Humans become trapped in the middle of a gunfight between Vampires Death Dealers and Lycans in a subway station. The main objective of the Lycans is to capture Michael Corvin, a previously normal doctor who is the human descendant of Alexander Corvinus, the first, original Immortal. Underworld: Evolution |left]] Humans become more involved in the war between the Vampires and Lycans in ''Evolution, and this marks the beginning of their discovery that Immortals creatures live amongst them. Michael, by then a Lycan-Vampire Hybrid, reveals himself to human police officers in a tavern after attacking them, and the officers soon after witness the superhuman speed and strength of the Vampire Selene, as well as catching a glimpse of Marcus Corvinus, the oldest of the Vampires, who had become a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid at that time. A human trucker also sees Michael, Selene, when Selene and Michael stop his truck and force him to loan it to them, so they can use it to outrun and escape Marcus. ]] Later, the four police officers who had previously been confronted by Michael and Selene wander into a Vampire safe house, where they see a deceased Lycan corpse. The Cleaners, a group of human soldiers working for Alexander Corvinus, arrive and destroy the safe house, however, they leave the officers alive to tell the story of what they had seen. By the end of Evolution, all of the Cleaners are dead, Alexander Corvinus has committed suicide, Lucian and all three Vampire Elders are deceased as well, leaving no one capable of hiding the continued existence of the Immortal species from human eyes. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans |left]] During the events of the prequel, humans in Hungary are aware of the existence of Werewolves. The creatures in the region attack humans continuously, and half of the region's workers have been turned into Werewolves as well. To combat the Werewolf attacks on their homes, the humans pay tribute to the Vampires. The humans also seen to have heard humors regarding the Vampires, saying that they are monsters as well, no different from the Werewolves. After a wealthy landowner is killed in a Werewolf attack, the humans begin to complain, and the Vampire Elder, Viktor becomes so enraged by their complaints that he kills the owner of a local silver mine. The Vampires use the silver from the local mines to fund the weaponry of their Death Dealers, Vampire warriors that specialize in the killing of Werewolves. After the destruction of almost the entire Vampire species due to an uprising of the Lycans and Werewolves, the humans are left without any form of protection at all. Underworld: Awakening ]] By the early 21st Century, humans discover the existence of the Immortals species and begin efforts to eradicate both, even declaring Martial Law. The Purges had begun at this time, involving humans actively seeking out Lycans and Vampires, and killing every Immortal they come across. Pawn shops sell teeth ripped from deceased Immortals as keepsakes, and humans seem to view the Immortals as pests to be destroyed at all costs. Despite the efforts of the humans, Lycans secretly take over the influential biotech corporation, Antigen, spurring a series of events in which two Hybrids are able to escape. One human, Detective Sebastian teams up with Selene and David to save Eve and to fight against Antigen as they slaughter the Lycans running the corporation including two Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrids they have created. By the end of ''Awakening, Selene and Michael Corvin have both awakened from induced comas, and are determined to find each other, with Selene vowing to take back the world for the Vampires. ''Underworld: Blood Wars Affter David freed Selene and managed to escaped the Eastern Coven, Semira ordered Alexia to hunt them both down. She followed their tracks to a train station, where Alexia and her Death squad killed two signalmen who were monitoring the trains traffic. Once Alexia learned of her targets trajectory, she and her squad leave the room and the bodies behind to continue with the hunt. Humans have no active role during the events of ''Blood Wars and is unknown how much long has passed since the destruction of Antigen or if the Purges were ceased. ''Blood Enemy Humans appear in the non-canon novel, ''Blood Enemy. A charismatic monk named Brother Ambrose leads a group of mortals against a party of Vampires, killing Ilona, the wife of Viktor, and slaughtering the entire group, the only exceptions being Sonja, who is saved by Lucian, and Soren, who runs away in fear. When Viktor is awakened from hibernation and learns of the death of his wife and near-death of his daughter, he leads an attack on the entire village that the mortals hail from, killing everyone in sight. He then personally bites Brother Ambrose, and watches him die as the Vampire virus shuts down his system. es:Humano fr:Humains Category:Species Category:Human